


Thor and the Waffle Taco

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Series: Avengers Love Breakfast [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers love breakfast, Crack, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Fill, Tony has bad ideas, Tony the troll, Waffle Taco, thor will eat anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of drinking, Tony Stark introduces Thor to the strange Mitgardian custom of the Waffle Taco.  </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Man of Iron, I do not understand." <i></i></i></p><p> </p><p>  <i><br/><i>Single panel black and white illustration.  Ink wash.</i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor and the Waffle Taco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delazeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delazeur/gifts), [SapphoIsBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/gifts).



> This started on Tumblr as a request for drawing prompts of Avengers + breakfast foods. What followed was unrepentantly silly. Thanks to Delazeur for the the back story and SapphoIsBurning for the brilliant Thor/waffle taco idea.

"Man of Iron, I do not understand."

 


End file.
